


Without You

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: How about Janus lying to protect one of the others from their abuser?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, take it as you will lol]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Without You

Janus’ heart slammed as he looked through the peep hole. He steeled himself, then threw the door open.

“Can I help you?”

The asshole in the hallway gave Janus a smile faker than the one he saw in the mirror. “Is Remus here?”

“No. He’s visiting Roman for a few days.”

The asshole raised an eyebrow. “Really? I thought they were fighting again.”

“They made up.” Janus held his hands up. “You know how they are.”

“Right.” He chuckled. “Well, you’ll call me when he gets back, right? We really need to talk.”

“Of course. You know I’m rooting for your relationship.”

Janus slammed the door and made sure both the deadbolt and latch were locked. He sighed heavily as he pulled two mugs from the cupboard.

The shower stopped and a few minutes later, footsteps pattered into the kitchen.

“Are you dressed?”

“Sorta.”

Janus looked back with a smile. Remus leaned against the counter in boxers and one of Janus’ shirts, hair dripping wet.

“Did I hear the door?” He took the warm mug Janus handed him and leaned into his side.

Janus wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the side of his head. “Just the neighbors, asking if we wanted to have dinner with them sometime next week. I told them you’ll be visiting Ro.”

He smiled up at Janus weakly. “Thank you. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Janus hugged him tight. “Right back at you.”


End file.
